beyblade fic raykai
by gohan-1989
Summary: ray siente algo por kai... kai busca la relación con ray... no se me ocurre que mas decir, solo que leanlo! esta muy ueno ;) yaoi!!! kai/ray
1. todo empieza!

Okay!!! Este no es un fic mío, pero se los presento porque he visto que aquí la pareja que más se da es la de kai/ tyson, y eso a mi no me complace mucho, asi que animo a las personas a ver que linda pareja hacen ray y kai juntos!!!!! esa pareja rulez n_n , y que vean el fic que me hizo ver lo lindos que lucían juntos *-* , son los mejores, y si compran el manga de beyblade verán que son la pareja, porque se sonrojan el uno con el otro, sólo que al pasarlo de Japón hacia acá quitaron esas partes X_X, pero enserio, cómprense el manga y lo verán  
  
Como decía, espero que les guste!!!! , consta de 5 capítulos n_n por favor, pongan reviews para saber que opinan de estos dos, etc n_n  
  
Mi única meta era ser mejor que tu, por eso me inscribí y trate de llegar a las finales del campeonato de Beyblade; MALDITO TAYSON!!!! Tanto esfuerzo perdido en un novato... perdí mi oportunidad de demostrar quien es el mejor... Kai... deje todo por venir a competir y me lleve una de las quizás gratas sorpresas, fui elegido para formar parte del equipo de Beyblade que representara a Japón en el campeonato mundial de Beyblade, además de el novato, otro chico llamado Max y para colmo TU, mi rival.... mi amor...  
  
- Que tal que Kai sea el líder? *propuso Tayson*  
  
- Yo no me opongo... *Max sonríe*  
  
- *mirando a Ray* y tu que opinas?... Ray?  
  
- Pues... no tengo inconveniente...  
  
Así te convertiste en el líder de los Bladebrakers con tu estúpido carácter de "no me importa nada" no entiendo el porque, de todas maneras eres el mejor de los 4 y el que mas ocupa la cabeza.  
  
Tal vez sea ese estúpido carácter el que mas rabia y atracción me da, ese carácter que quisiera deshacer para que demuestres lo que realmente piensas, sientes y deseas. Como quisiera...  
  
Nuestro primer encuentro es en Hong Kong, y sin saberlo tendremos que enfrentar a mi antiguo equipo.... con los que me inicie en esto de los Beyblades: los White Tigers..; un odioso vaivén de sensaciones me recorre el cuerpo, por otro lado ver como desafías al líder de los White Tigers... y luego a Maraia... nunca te había visto dejarte llevar de tal manera por tus emociones o me equivoco?  
  
Ya es de noche, estoy sentado en el avión con rumbo a donde será el encuentro y mas encima a tu lado; mantienes tus ojos cerrados, pareces dormido pero se que tal vez no lo estas...  
  
- No te permitiré que deshonres el nombre de los Bladebrakers en esta pelea, entiendes, Ray?  
  
- Uh?  
  
- No te hagas el desentendido, ellos son importantes para ti eso se te nota..  
  
- Los deje para poder derrotarte.... no me arrepiento de eso  
  
- Derrotarme? *sonríe* no me hagas reír si tan solo un novato te derroto  
  
- *se le acerca* Ya verás que seré mejor que tú  
  
- *abre los ojos* No lo serás mientras tengas sentimientos  
  
- *lo mira fijamente* Ano... *sonrojado* sentimientos? No hables estupideces  
  
Percatándose de que nadie lo viera Kai toma por sorpresa a Ray besándolo, los ojos del joven integrante de los Bladebrakers se abrieron tanto que Kai no pudo evitar soltarlo y reírse; realmente no se lo esperaba  
  
- *mirando para otro lado* son esas las clases de sentimientos de los cuales debes deshacerte  
  
- Lo sabías?  
  
- Hmmmm depende, ahora lo compruebo pero sabía que tu mirada hacía mi no era tan solo con afán de derrotarme... *se le acerca* dime que es lo que realmente quieres *le susurra al oído*  
  
Ray sintio sus mejillas se ponían rojas de vergüenza junto con el resto de su cara, por otro lado el líder de los Bladebrakers solo sonreía y volvía a cerrar sus ojos, por ahora había hecho suficiente  
  
- "Luchar contra los White Tigers..." DEMONIOS!!!!!! *Ray despierta de golpe* Necesito aire.... *se pone de pie* bruuuu.... hace frío *sale de la habitación*  
  
Ray sale del cuarto donde dormía con el resto del equipo percatándose de que la cama de Kai estaba estirada.... acaso todavía no se acostaba?  
  
- Ese Kai... tiene sus propios métodos para todo... incluso para dormir  
  
Por alguna razón miro hacía el balcón y la figura de Kai, sin la ropa que usualmente vestía lo dejo perplejo, se veía hermoso; Ray se sonrojo y se le quedo viendo hasta que el propio Kai se percato de su presencia.  
  
- *sonríe descaradamente* podrías cambiar el babero cada cierto tiempo?  
  
- *OO* A que te refieres?  
  
- *se le acerca y le toma la barbilla* nada en particular.... pero te veías tan... deseable.... y tan baboso....  
  
- Suéltame!!  
  
- No lo deseas  
  
- Que sabes tu?  
  
- Mucho.... pero en fin.... ve a dormir.... mañana empieza el torneo y ya te dije que no quiero que seas la deshonra del equipo...  
  
- Ya lo se... no tienes que repetírmelo.... demonios...  
  
- Ray?  
  
- Que quieres ahora? *se voltea*  
  
Kai sin decir mas vuelve a besar a Ray, esta vez metiendo su lengua en la boca del chico chino quien no sabe que hacer reaccionando de la única manera que creyó posible para él... lo abrazo respondiendo al beso  
  
- *Suspira* por que? Insistes en esto...  
  
- Por que? No tengo ni la mas mínima idea... pero no besas tan mal...  
  
- Estúpido...  
  
- Nadie osa a tratarme de estúpido.. *lo mira desafiante* ahora déjame solo quieres  
  
- Ahhh.... ahora quien es el que se defiende?.... *se ríe* será mejor que me valla a dormir.... oyasumi Kai.... *cierra la puerta*  
  
Kai sonríe, por fin su tigrecito estaba tomando confianza?, bah!, si con solo haberle dado otro beso podría haber tenido a Ray listo y esperando, pero le gustaba jugar un poco con las cosas que tomaba... siempre había sido así... nadie se le resistía ni en las bladebatallas ni en el amor...  
  
TBC  
  
Debo decir nuevamente que el fic no es mío es de una chica llamada Clow Reed  
  
Espero que les guste y se enamoren de esta pareja n_n 


	2. en una toalla

Va el capitulo 2!!!!  
  
Espero que lo disfruten!!!!  
  
Mas de ray y kai juntos!!!!! ^_____^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
- HMMMMMMM!!!!! Que buen día..... *se estira* vamos chicos que esperan para despertar???  
  
- Demasiado animo no crees Tayson? *Max le tira una almohada*  
  
- Ouch!!!! Por que demonios me la tiras??? Además no soy el único, *apuntando a Kai* míralo  
  
- A mi no me metan en esto, yo siempre me levanto temprano *un molesto Kai salía del baño con solo una toalla y sus hombros y en su cintura*  
  
- Si si como diga el líder... *Tayson entra la baño*  
  
- Porque hacen tanto escándalo para levantarse? *Ray asomo su cabeza por debajo de las sabanas* *OO* K..... Kai...  
  
- Uh? *Max lo mira con sorpresa* que pasa Ray?, por que te has puesto rojo?  
  
- YO!!!!! Cuando?..... no lo estoy... solo quiero que me dejen seguir durmiendo *vuelve a cubrirse con las frazadas*  
  
- Pues ya es demasiado tarde no crees??..... *el jefe entra al cuarto* además el campeonato debe estar por empezar y tienen el tiempo justo para desayunar algo..  
  
- *levantándose* Bueno que otra me queda?, quien esta en el baño???  
  
- Tayson, de ahí vengo yo....  
  
- Shit.... esta bien...  
  
- Yo los espero en la sala chicos... debo arreglar algunos asuntos de su batalla con Dizzi... *el jefe sale seguido por Max*  
  
- Te sigo, creo que Tayson demorara mucho en el baño... puedes entrar tu Ray  
  
- Gracias...  
  
Max y el jefe salen, luego Ray se percató que a no ser por que Tayson saliera estaba completamente solos... OO QUE!!!!! Solos??? Demonios y mas encima ese aprovechado tenía solo una toalla!!!!!! Y.... y.... tendría que vestirse? Bueno era lo mas lógico total estaban entre hombres.... pero.... me estoy sintiendo un autentico idiota. el nerviosismo de Ray se dejo ver enredándose en las sabanas cayéndose, como Kai también se dio cuenta de que estaban solos lo ayudo, el problema: en el intento se le cayo la toalla que llevaba en la cintura, cayendo arriba de él quedando en una posición no muy agradable...  
  
- *OO* Kai....  
  
- Si? *lo mira descaradamente*  
  
- *se pone de pie rápidamente* ano... no te hagas el atento conmigo, además.... *lo mira*  
  
- Además que? *se pone de pie recogiendo la toalla*  
  
- Hmm?... nada..... *dándole la espalda totalmente rojo*  
  
- Será mejor que me vista *Kai camina sin prisa al closet*  
  
- Listo!!! *un energético Tayson sale del baño*  
  
- Gracias me toca... *Ray entra al baño*  
  
- Vaya... que le paso?, pareciera que hubiera visto un fantasma... *mirando a Kai* tu sabes?  
  
- Por que tendría que saberlo... cada día pienso mas que estoy en un grupo de locos... *poniéndose los pantalones*  
  
- Si si como digas...  
  
Kai se termina de vestir y sale, a Tayson le duro poco el interés por saber que le había pasado a Ray vistiéndose para salir a tomar desayuno con los demás  
  
Por otro lado en el baño Ray no podía sacarse la imagen de Kai debajo suyo.... desnudo.... mientras sus pensamientos iban en eso y su pelea contra los White Tigers  
  
- Debo dejar de pensar estupideces..... se que es una tontera que yo.... y Kai... además solo esta jugando.... *golpeando la muralla* ya no mas!....  
  
Con esa convicción Ray decidió terminar con ese juego.  
  
TBC  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
asi que. Les gusto? n_n espero poder hacerles ver lo bonito de esta pareja, son el uno para el otro, con el que kai se lleva mejor y se entiende mejor n_n 


	3. en el cuarto de servivio

Después de una abundante desayuno todos se dirigieron al Blade estadio viendo como se desarrollaban las batallas y avanzando hacía las finales...  
  
A su regreso el equipo de los Bladebrakers a petición de Tayson llego directamente a comer... (claro como si algo llenara el estomago de Tayson XDD) celebrando de paso una victoria mas que los enfrentaría con los White Tigers. Mientras cenaban Ray pensaba en las posibilidades que tendría para dejar a Kai con las ganas de volver a jugar con él  
  
- Ahora seré yo quien juegue contigo, líder de los Bladebrakers...  
  
- *poniéndole comida frente a él* oye Ray te sientes bien?  
  
- Eh? Por que... lo dices Tayson?  
  
- Tenías una cara de "voy a matar a alguien" *se ríe*  
  
- No... estas loco..... no lo llamaría matar *se ríe para el*  
  
- *llegando* buenas noticias.... mañana no habrán combates... así que podemos descansar....  
  
- Podríamos aprovecharlo entrenando  
  
- Si si Kai como digas... *Tayson sigue devorando lo que encuentra en la mesa*  
  
- Lo único que entrenas es tu estomago...  
  
- Déjalo Kai... de todas maneras si entrenamos será mañana... y por lo que veo ahora tendremos ejercicio llevándolo rodando a la habitación  
  
Entre Ray, Kenny y Max se lleva a un redondo Tayson a la habitación de los tres, por su parte Kai los sigue de lejos, dejaron al dueño de Dragoon en su cama y cada cual se fue a algún lugar lejos, sin que se notara Kai siguió a Ray disimuladamente.  
  
- Tengo que pensar en la manera... de hacerlo caer.... OO  
  
Ray siente un empujón y que luego todo se vuelve oscuro..... se asusto por un momento pero luego dedujo quien había sido... Kai...  
  
- Tanto tiempo que no estábamos tan juntos... podríamos viajar en avión mas seguido...  
  
- Suéltame quieres.... menudas ideas que tienes para jugar bromas...  
  
- Bromas?.... *sonríe* quien te dijo que es una broma?.... *lo arrincona contra la pared*  
  
- Kai.... *rojo*  
  
- Dime?  
  
- Podrías dejarme ir?  
  
- No  
  
- *enojado* gritare  
  
- No lo harás  
  
- No me cuestiones  
  
Sin mas Kai calla a Ray con un beso profundo en la boca, metiendo su lengua para abrir un poco mas la boca del chico chino; Ray se resiste un poco antes de empezar a olvidar sus planes y dejarse llevar por los besos de Kai quien ya bajaba con sus besos por el cuello, haciendo que su compañero empezara a respirar mas entrecortadamente...  
  
- Yamete.... Kai... *suspira*  
  
- No.... el otro día estuve a punto de hacerte mío en el balcón de la habitación y.... te pusiste tan mal genio.. cuando caí debajo de ti  
  
- Mierda... Kai.... *sintiendo los besos de Kai en su pecho* basta....  
  
- No harás que me detenga ahora... solo es un rato.... nadie lo sabrá  
  
- Nah... Kai...  
  
El chico de pelo azulado sigue besando mientras los desnuda a su conveniencia acariciando todo lo que encuentre de Ray... el chico chino gime lo mas despacio posible, sabe que están es un cuarto de servicio y cualquier grito podría descubrirlos  
  
Aprovechando que debía permanecer en silencio Kai disfruta tanto del cuerpo de Ray que estuvo a punto de obligarlo a gritar mas cuando lo sintió en lo profundo de si entrando y saliendo casi sin control... con un suspiro Kai dejo su recuerdo dentro de Ray...  
  
- *respirando Agitado* eres un miserable sabías?  
  
- Si... pero me amas igual....  
  
- Eso es lo que mas me molesta de todo.... *lo mira fijamente* que solo lo hagas por calentura *se pone de pie vistiéndose*  
  
- *se queda callado y se arregla*  
  
- *sale del cuarto de servicio*  
  
- Cada quien tiene su forma de amar.... Ray  
  
Tbc 


	4. te amo

La puerta se abre lentamente, Ray entra tratando de no meter ruido sino el cuestionario de Tayson y Max será inevitable, solo quería tomar un buen baño y sacarse esa sensación de... como podría describirlo mejor.... suciedad?... abuso? Entro al baño lo mas rápido que pudo desvistiéndose y preparándose un baño de tina.  
  
- Sabes que le paso a Ray?, el siempre hace mas ruido para entrar....  
  
- No seas metiche Tayson, tal vez no quería molestar... toma aquí esta tu lanzador reparado  
  
- Gracias jefe...  
  
Kai se demoro mas en llegar a la habitación, no solo porque se habrían hecho preguntas si llegaba junto a Ray así que como era su costumbre se fue a ver las bladebatallas callejeras, regresando ya muy avanzada la noche y sin comentar nada a nadie.  
  
Otra vez casi a medianoche Ray despierta, esta vez por volver a recordar en sus sueños ese momento en el cuarto de servicio, que estoy haciendo?... por que... maldito Kai, esta me las tendrá que pagar me quito algo... y yo le quitare lo que mas le importe...  
  
Con eso en mente salió de la pieza para tomar aire fresco, sin saber que nuevamente Kai practicaba en el balcón.... relajación. Sin quererlo no pudo evitar quedarse otra vez contemplando casi como baboso esa imagen de un Kai con facciones en su cara que serían imposibles de ver en el día.  
  
Kai se seguía moviendo con total calma como la practica del Kenpo lo imponía, al dar una media vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Ray pero esta vez siguió en la posición que quedo para luego seguir con los movimientos sin prestar atención a la presencia de su compañero de equipo en el living.  
  
- No debería sentirme tan nervioso, si todo lo que voy a hacer es vengarme..... todo lo que voy a hacer es... *se sienta en el sillón* decirle que me gusta?... sería un tonto crédulo si pienso que me dirá que me corresponde... a él solo le interesa satisfacerse...  
  
- Que demonios te pasa? *Kai lo mira desde el marco del ventanal*  
  
- AH?... *se asusta*  
  
- Parece que no estas en este planeta... *acercándose*  
  
- No me pasa nada.... *se pone mas nervioso*  
  
- Seguro?... *se acerca mas*  
  
- SI... *se pone de pie*  
  
- Si tu lo dices *toma la toalla que hay a un lado del sillón*  
  
- Porque tienes que ser tan estúpido.... Kai....  
  
- Estúpido?  
  
- Si... nunca sabes nada y haces todo a la fuerza... temes conocernos mejor...  
  
- Y según tu porque temo conocerlos mejor? *Kai levanta una ceja*  
  
- *lo mira* tienes miedo a que te importe la gente... a enamorarte...  
  
- *Kai se ríe* estas cada día mas loco Ray...  
  
- Entonces!!!! Porque!!!??? Si quieres arruinarte la vida hazlo solo!!!! No tenias porque hacerme eso.... *apretando los puños*  
  
Ray se sentía un completo estúpido, no podía vengarse de Kai como quería... cada vez que lo veía e iba con determinación terminaba quebrándose por el recuerdo de... ese fogoso encuentro propiciando por el líder de lo Bladebrakers.  
  
- No tienes nada mas que decirme? *Kai se seca*  
  
- Si...  
  
- Y bien? Voy a darme un baño así que si te apuras mejor  
  
- *Ray se pone de pie acercándosele* Te amo  
  
Por primera vez la mascara de Kai cayo al escuchar esas palabras... no pensaba que Ray solo sentía una atracción ligera... pero no un sentimiento tan profundo... con su actitud de siempre Kai entro al baño sin decir una sola palabra a la confesión de Ray.  
  
Continuara... 


	5. el final nn

Okay, aquí va e final de este fic, espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo n_n  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *-  
  
El agua de la ducha recorría el cuerpo del líder de los Bladebrakers, por fin y aunque fuera por un momento su mascara de tipo frió y sin sentimientos había caído por completo y todo por culpa de Ray... esa confesión ya la sabía pero.... dicha cara a cara siempre traía un sabor diferente. Mientras dejaba que el agua se llevara todos esos pensamientos Kai decidía que hacer.  
  
- Podría.... seguir con esto.... o no? *Kai se tapa la cara con una mano*  
  
La mañana siguiente a la declaración de Ray se suponía sería de entrenamiento para los Bladebrakers, pero por alguna extraña razón Kai no se encontraba por ninguna parte, algo raro en el primer interesado en que se entrenara todo los días y sin descanso.  
  
- Donde demonios se habrá metido? *Tayson devoraba su desayuno*  
  
- De que tanto te preocupas... si no esta no entrenaras.... o no me digas que te dio por entrenar hoy?.... *Max lo mira*  
  
- Pues... no...  
  
- *gota* Porque no me extraña, Kenny, que haremos si no esta Kai?  
  
- *tecleando en Dizzi* Pues me gustaría que me prestaran sus Beyblades para hacerles una revisión... tal vez pueda hacer algunos cambios antes de la batalla con los White Tigers  
  
- hmmmm como digas.... Jefe... *Ray se notaba distraído*  
  
- Que pasa Ray? *Max lo mira*  
  
- Nada... también me preguntaba en donde se pudo haber metido el dizque líder pero creo que hoy Tayson no es el único sin ánimos de entrenar *suspira*  
  
Antes de que Ray se fuera Kenny le pidió su blade para su revisión, luego tenemos a Ray recorriendo la cuidad sin rumbo, una chica de cabellos rosados lo ve siguiéndolo.  
  
- Mariah....  
  
- Tanto tiempo... *sonríe* debo aprovechar la oportunidad de que no estamos en la competencia...  
  
- Hmmm....  
  
- *se le acerca* Algo te preocupa  
  
- Eh?.... *gota* a ti no podría engañarte...  
  
- Si quieres.... me lo puedes contar...  
  
Ray la observa antes de sonreírle y partir caminando hacía las afueras de la cuidad, ya casi al mediodía se les ve sentados en le borde de un rió... Mariah siente que Ray debe esconde un gran problema.  
  
- Y bien?... cual es el problema...  
  
- Veras... *sonrojado* estoy enamorado...  
  
- QUE??  
  
- " No debería... se que para ella soy la persona mas importante... ella me ama..."  
  
- Porque te quedaste callado?  
  
- Ah???.... lo siento no debí decirte esto... se que tu...  
  
- Si... yo te amo.... y?, aún no me has dicho de quien estas enamorado?  
  
- De Kai  
  
Mariah se pone de pie en silencio apretando los puños, su ídolo y la persona que mas amaba en este mundo estaba enamorado... de su líder... de un hombre... sin saber como se empieza a reír dejando a Ray totalmente sorprendido  
  
- Mariah...  
  
- Lo siento... no me río por lo que me dijiste... *Se sienta a su lado* es mas... aunque siento lo que siento por ti... siempre te apoyare pero no podías enamorarte de otra persona?... sabes ese estúpido de Kai no te valorara  
  
- Pues... ya se lo dije... *sonríe* vieras la cara que puso....  
  
- No me digas que cambio esa expresión de "ténganme miedo"?  
  
- Sip...  
  
Ambos se miran y quedan en silencio para después reírse a carcajadas... fue una conversación tan relajante para los dos que no se dieron cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo y ya contemplaban una puesta de sol. Por ser tarde Ray va a dejar a Mariah volviendo a ser los amigos de antes...  
  
- *en el frente del hotel* Bueno Ray... *sonríe* creo que este día ha sido productivo ne?  
  
- Si... siento..  
  
- *lo interrumpe* no sientas nada... en las cosas del amor nadie decide... pero... *lo mira fijamente*  
  
Ray le sonríe y Mariah antes de despedirse lo besa... Ray se sorprende pero no reacciona en contra, lo malo en eso; Kai -que había seguido a Ray todo el día- observaba desde un punto oculto.  
  
El enojo de Kai fue tanto por el beso como por el abrazo de Ray hacia la chica después, sus celos le jugaron una mala pasada apareciendo ante los dos chicos...  
  
- Kai... *Ray lo mira acercarse*  
  
- Uh?.... oye... *Mariah se acerca a Kai* TU!!! COMO TE ATREVES A HACER SUFRIR A MI RAY!!!!!  
  
- ¬¬.... quien te ha dado el derecho de ponerle propiedad...  
  
- Mira no me importa que el este enamorado de ti, yo soy su amiga y lo voy a defender... además si los demás se enteran no te dejaran acercarte a él mucho...  
  
- Mariah....  
  
- Déjame hablar *apuntándole con el dedo* así que mas te vale dejarlo tranquilo si no te gusta... o me equivoco?, no por nada lo seguiste..  
  
- YA ME CANSASTE NIÑITA!!!  
  
- KAI!!! *se pone entre Mariah y Kai* déjala en paz.. *mirando a Mariah* ya debo irme... creo que Kenny ya debe tener listo mi blade para la batalla de mañana... *le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla* desde ahora somos enemigos...  
  
Ray toma del brazo a Kai fuertemente para alejarlo de ahí, estaba un poco indignado... no tiene derecho a estar espiándome!!!! Pero si lo pienso bien... tal vez esta celoso Nah!!! Kai celoso... con ese pensamiento Ray se ríe dejando marcando ocupado a su líder.  
  
Antes de volver a su habitación Kai se atrevió a pronunciar palabra  
  
- Oye?  
  
- Uh? Vaya por fin hablaste... *Ray lo mira* que pasa?  
  
- *lo mira fijamente*  
  
- Y Bien? *adelantándose unos pasos lo mira*  
  
- Yo... ni se te ocurra decir que te seguí porque estaba celoso  
  
- Lo estas?  
  
- No me harás repetirlo de nuevo  
  
- Estas celoso??? *se le acerca*  
  
- Ya te dije que no lo volveré a repetir...  
  
- *lo mira de cerca* y bien???  
  
- SI, ya lo estoy... esa chica no tiene derecho a haberte besado!!!!!!  
  
- Entonces... si estas celoso... es porque... te gusto...  
  
- No..  
  
- No?  
  
- Me enamore de ti y que???!!!  
  
- *se ríe* nada.... *lo abraza del cuello besándolo*  
  
Kai se queda quieto sin saber que hacer pero luego se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos... para que seguir ocultando su amor si con eso podía tener tranquilidad... la que tanto había buscado... y que su abuelo nunca le había permitido pero por lo que quedaba del campeonato mundial de Beyblade disfrutaría...  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *  
  
si!!! Esta pareja rulez!!!!  
  
Kai y Ray la mueven ea ea ea! Kai y Ray rulez!!!!!! Por siempre la pareja perfecta *-*  
  
Por qué? Porque son casi iguales, los mas guapos de la serie, los mas serios, los que mas piensan las cosas, lucen muy bien los dos juntos, se sonrojan el uno con el otro (en el anime de Japón y en el manga), Kai se siente mas entendido por Ray que por los otros, porque Ray es menos latoso y mas como él  
  
Son la mejor pareja!!!!!! ^___________________^ 


End file.
